Ranma the Demon King
by RyuuRanger
Summary: A Ranma from another universe decides to help out the original Ranma by making his life easier... with hilarious results! Ranma x Harem. Akane-Bashing. Rated M for adult content.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ranma 1/2. Rumiko-chan owns it.

In an alternate universe, Dark Ranma was sitting on a throne with girls clinging to his legs. "Ranma-sama... You promised you'd do me!" one of the girls protested.

"In a minute, I'm busy." Dark Ranma was wearing a cape and a crown, holding an orb. "I am busy searching for my new heir."

"What about us?" Another girl pouted. "You're always busy and have no time for us!"

Ranma stood up and shook the girls off of him. "YOU'RE NOTHING BUT BITCHES AND WHORES! AWAY WITH YOU!" he roared angrily as he held a hand out.

With that, the girls were covered in flames and became ashes. "I need only the perfect heir that is capable of receiving my powers. But who? WHO?"

Suddenly, a flash from the crystal globe in the middle of the room revealed an image of another Ranma, the original Ranma. "Yes... He will do..." The dark clone of Ranma smiled evilly.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Meanwhile...

Ranma was sent flying again after another misunderstanding. "Damn tomboy," He growled in anger as he was descending towards a fountain. "Why does she always have to assume the worst of me?" he griped as he landed in the fountain and turned into a girl.

"_Because she is nothing more than an idiot._" a voice boomed inside his head.

Ranma jumped up in fright. "Who are you?" she yelped.

"_I am you, you can call me your dark half, if you'd like._" The voice chuckled.

Ranma-chan shivered in fear. "Ok, if you're telling the truth, why are you talking to me?"

"_I seek someone to take my knowledge and power. You are the best candidate._"

"But why me?"

"_You have the requirements needed to meet my expectations._"

Ranma-chan blinked as she felt a dark aura surrounding her. "What the heck is this?!" She panicked.

"_Calm yourself, child. It's just my power flowing through you. I'm giving you my abilities and strengths._"

Ranma sighed as she felt her body and mind change significantly. "_This power… I can finally feel my intelligence rising!" _Ranma-chan let out an evil laugh in the distance.

Meanwhile, at the Tendou Dojo…

Akane was fuming at her desk as she thought about Ranma. "_That idiot! How dare he insult me! I hate him!" _Her thoughts were interrupted when a loud bang came from downstairs.

"QUAKE WITH FEAR, YOU MORTAL FOOLS!" Ranma roared as Akane ran down the stairs to see Ranma cloaked in a black aura. "I have come to give dark tidings to you all."

"What are you talking about, boy-" Genma was cut off by Ranma hurling him into the Koi pond.

"Silence, scum!" Ranma snarled as he brushed his hands off. "As I was saying, I will no longer carry out this insane farce of an engagement."

Nabiki looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Kasumi looked worried. "Ranma, please tell me what this is about?" Soun asked. "You can't possibly think of breaking my little girl's heart! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" He went into his Demon-Head mode.

Ranma just shot him a death-glare as he spoke in a cold tone. "Listen well, old man. I have no intention of marrying someone who beats me constantly on a daily basis. I will not enter a loveless marriage with that bitch."

Akane made herself known as she shouted. "Well, I don't want to marry you either, YOU PERVERT!" She brandished her mallet, ready to hit him.

Ranma shook his head as he stepped to the side, seeing Akane mallet Kasumi instead. Kasumi was sent flying across the room and onto the lawn.

"Oh my god," Akane's eyes widened in horror at what she had done. Nabiki's neutral expression broke upon seeing the injured and unconscious Kasumi. "I didn't mean to hit her, I swear!"

"Akane, what have you done?!" Soun screamed at his youngest daughter in horror and shock. "You attacked your own sister! HOW COULD YOU?!"

"I'm so sorry!" Akane sobbed.

"Sorry? SORRY?" Nabiki shouted uncharacteristically. "You attacked Kasumi! KASUMI, of all people! She didn't do anything to you! I can't believe you! This time, you've really gone too far, Akane!"

While the shouting match was going on, Ranma scooped Kasumi up in his arms and left the dojo.

"It was an accident! I was only trying to hit that jerk!" Akane protested.

SLAP!

Nabiki's hand clenched in anger as she glared at her sister. Akane held her throbbing cheek in pain. "I've tolerated the dojo and the house being wrecked from your fights with Ranma and his friends. Hell, I was fine with him being rude and thoughtless towards you, not to mention his escapades with his fiancées." Nabiki's eyes turned cold as she leveled her gaze at her little sister.

"But hurting Kasumi, is where I draw the fucking line." Akane's eyes were filled with tears as Soun glared at her.

"Indeed. I should've paid more attention to you when you were younger. I wish I could go back and make my mistakes." He sighed deeply. "But now, I fear I have to agree with Ranma. As of right now, the Tendou-Saotome engagement is over."

Genma-panda widened his eyes and fainted.

"Daddy…" Akane choked on her tears.

"Save your breath, Akane." Nabiki hissed. "You knew what would happen if you hadn't learned how to control your temper."

"And furthermore," Soun added his own two cents. "You are forbidden to practice the Tendou School of Anything Goes. You are banned from using martial arts for life."

"Daddy, no!" Akane cried. "You can't!"

This time, Soun used the Demon-Head technique on Akane. "**DO NOT TELL ME WHAT I CAN OR CANNOT DO, YOUNG LADY!**" Soun roared, scaring the shit out of his little girl.

Nabiki turned to her father. "So, what now, Daddy?"

"Akane, I can't even look at you. Go to your room and stay there. You are grounded for three months." Soun turned around, his back facing his daughter.

"Daddy… please…" Akane begged.

"You heard what he said, Akane. Get out of here. NOW!" Nabiki shouted, giving her sister her most fearsome death-glare. Akane ran up to her room, crying.

The two Tendous sat at the table, thinking about their past actions, not knowing that Ranma had carried Kasumi off.

Ranma landed near a warehouse and set Kasumi down. He then began to heal her with his powers. "Please let this work," He prayed.

Suddenly, Kasumi opened her eyes and smiled. "Hello, Ranma-kun." She said in a sultry voice. "Kasumi! Thank the gods!" He hugged her as she returned his embrace.

"Ranma-kun," Kasumi leaned her head against his chest. "I feel so strange…" She drew lazy circles on his chest.

"Uh, yeah. I guess having dark powers will do that to you." Ranma chuckled, scratching at the back of his head.

"_Now, boy, we must find you a castle to rule over your domain. And find some women for your harem._" Dark Ranma reminded him.

"The second part's easy, but where am I gonna find a castle?" Ranma asked. Then it hit him. The castle in Osaka.

"Oh, yeah." Ranma grinned. "Don't worry, voice. I'm gonna grant your wish!" Ranma let loose another evil laugh as Kasumi sweatdropped.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Ranma ½.

Ranma was walking towards the Cat Café, a smile on his face. He pulled out a letter and stuck it on the door and ran off.

Shampoo opened the door and looked around. "Aiya, who that?" She noticed the letter and opened it up. "What this? Hmmm… AIREN! Airen want to meet me at park? I go there!" She dashed off towards the direction of the park.

Meanwhile, Ukyou and Kodachi had gotten their letters and were headed there as well, hearts in their eyes.

Ranma sat near a bench with Kasumi clinging to his arm, wearing a revealing outfit, with her nipples almost showing. "Lord Ranma…" She smiled seductively.

"Aw, c'mon, Kasumi! You're embarrassing me!" He complained. The newly-powered Saotome looked around. '_They should be here right about…_'

"AIREN!"

"RANCHAN!"

"RANMA-SAMA!"

'_Now._' Ranma stood up and looked at his fiancées. "Hello girls." He smiled at them.

But as soon as he stood up, the three girls instantly turned on each other.

"What Spatula Girl and Ribbon Girl doing here?" Shampoo snapped.

"Me? What are YOU guys doing here? Trying to steal my Ranchan again?" Ukyou accused her.

"You harlots have no business being here! I've come to spend my time with Ranma-sama and you're in the way!" Kodachi retorted.

As the trio brandished their weapons and glared at each other, Ranma put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly.

"QUIET!" He stomped his foot. "I didn't bring you here to fight! I wanted to talk about something."

The girls stopped and looked at Ranma again. "I want to offer you all something. If you don't want it, I understand completely."

"Offer what?" Ukyou asked.

"If you want to be my harem."

There was an absolute silence before the air was filled with protests and insults.

"WHAT? AIREN WANT SPATULA GIRL AND RIBBON GIRL AS BRIDES? NO! SHAMPOO NO ALLOW IT!"

"YOU MUST BE CRAZY, RANCHAN! I DON'T WANT TO COMPETE WITH THAT CHINESE BIMBO OR MISS WHACK-JOB OVER THERE!"

"RANMA-SAMA, I CANNOT ALLOW THIS! I WILL NOT LET ANY PEASANT GIRL OR FOREIGN HUSSY TO STEAL YOU AWAY FROM ME!"

Ranma clenched his teeth and his eyes began to glow red as he let out a roar. "**SILENCE!**"

The girls stopped instantly and looked at Ranma.

"You will cease your hatred towards each other at once," Ranma spoke as he stared into their eyes.

"Yes, Master." The fiancée trio nodded their heads.

"And you will show the proper respect towards your harem leader, Kasumi Tendo. And I will not tolerate infighting, understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"When you wake from this trance, you will agree to be my wives without argument. Now, WAKE!" Ranma snapped his fingers.

The trio immediately woke up and looked around. "Guys? You ok?"

"Of course, Airen! Shampoo want to join your harem!"

"I'm in too!"

"Count me as well, Ranma-sama!"

Ranma grinned. Everything was going according to plan. The last thing to take care of was his rivals…

Ryouga, again, had finally found himself at the Tendou Dojo. "At last! I'm here!" He smiled to himself. He was going to tell Akane his true feelings!

"Akane… I'm going to tell you how I feel…" The lost boy entered the house. "Anyone home?"

Ryouga looked around. Where was Kasumi? For that matter, where was everyone? Just then, he heard some sobbing upstairs. Ryouga went up and stopped at Akane's door.

"Akane?" He knocked on the door. "GO AWAY!" A female voice shouted at him. "Akane, it's me, Ryouga!"

The door opened and Akane's mopey face brightened as she saw Ryouga. "Ryouga? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to see you…" Ryouga blushed and twiddled his fingers. "That's so sweet." Akane smiled sadly.

"What's wrong, Akane?" Ryouga instantly noticed her depression. "Ranma is what's wrong!" Akane shouted. "Ever since he came here, he's caused me nothing but trouble!"

Ryouga's eyes widened as Akane continued. "He made me hit Kasumi and got my sister and Daddy mad at me! Daddy took away my right to practice Martial Arts and grounded me for three months! It's all Ranma's fault!"

The Lost Boy stared off into space as he took in at what Akane just said. As soon as that registered in his mind, Ryouga was all but pissed.

"_**RANMA!**_" He roared furiously as he zoomed down the stairs and out of the house, leaving a stunned Akane behind.

Ranma suddenly sensed a disturbance in the force. "Ryouga." He nodded towards Kasumi, who ushered the girls far away from here.

He turned around and saw a very irate Ryouga glaring at him. "You goddamned bastard," He seethed. "I'm gonna kill you! YOU'LL PAY FOR THE HELL YOU PUT AKANE THROUGH!"

"Listen, Ryouga…"

"NO! SHUT UP!" Ryouga growled. "YOU HAVE LIVED FOR FAR TOO LONG, RANMA! IT ENDS HERE!"

"Ryouga, I broke off the engagement to Akane. She's yours now."

"DON'T! JUST DON'T! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES OR LIES! I WILL-" Ryouga was cut off as Ranma splashed cold water on him.

"As I said, _P-chan_, Akane is yours. Just don't do anything stupid like reveal your curse to her." With that, he grabbed P-chan and hurled him back to the Tendou Dojo.

Akane sat at her desk, her arms folded. "It's not fair… I can't believe Daddy banned me from using martial arts! It's just not fair!" She pouted.

Suddenly, P-chan fell right into her arms. "P-chan! Where have you been! I've missed you baby!" Akane cooed at the little piglet.

P-chan let out a whimper and peed on Akane's sweater. "P-CHAN!" Akane cried out as she nearly dropped him. "I can't believe you did that! I'm going to spank you!"

Ryouga's eyes widened as Akane grabbed her ruler and swatted his piggy backside mercilessly. "BWEEEEEE!" He squealed as Akane held him in place. "BWEEEEE!"

"BAD PIGGY! NO TREATS FOR YOU, P-CHAN!" Akane frowned at him as she let him go. P-chan ran under the bed, crying.

Meanwhile, Nabiki was thinking about giving up her racketeering business and thinking about getting a job at a company.

She sighed in annoyance as she heard Akane shouting once again. "That girl should really take some anger management. In fact, I know one person that can help her."

Nabiki began dialing a number on her cell phone…

"Ichizen? This is Nabiki. I've got someone that needs your help…"

TBC..


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Ranma. Miss Takahashi does.

Tatewaki Kuno had noticed the change in his beloved Akane Tendou. She was shy, distant, and closed off as she blatantly ignored him during school and after.

"This must be the work of that foul Saotome!" He thought darkly as he clenched his fists, thinking of his accursed rival.

Ever since Nabiki had made Akane go to anger management, Akane became a whole new person. She was more reserved and less prone to jumping the gun.

But that still didn't save her from the occasional female bullies. They kept tormenting her and teasing about she couldn't hit people anymore. They even went far to roughen her up a bit.

Akane wanted to give them the taste of their own medicine, but she couldn't, no matter how much she wanted to.

When Kuno tried to embrace her, she didn't even respond by usually punting him to the heavens, which disturbed him.

"I cannot believe that Saotome put a curse on my Akane! Fear not, Akane Tendou! I will put an end to his charms!" With that, Kuno ran off to God-knows-where. 

Mousse, in the meanwhile, was on a mission to find Ranma. Ever since Shampoo disappeared, Cologne was truly worried about her great-granddaughter. She reluctantly ordered Mousse to find her.

"Saotome, I don't know what you've done, but I will release Shampoo from your grasp!" Mousse said to himself as he rode the bus that was heading to Osaka.

Ryouga was worried about Akane as he was wondering around the Sahara desert. '_Akane… Wait for me. I'll be back and then I'll tell you my true feelings._' He thought as he passed by the Sphinx of Giza.

Ranma and his girls had reached Osaka at last. "Well, girls. Say hello to our new home."

"It beautiful, Ranma." Shampoo marveled.

"Home sweet home." Ukyou sighed.

"It doesn't look all that special to me," Kodachi sniffed, causing the two girls to glare at her.

"And just what do you mean by that?" The cross-dressing chef clenched her spatula. "You trying to make fun of my home?"

"Stupid Ribbon Girl no like this place? Then go back to Tokyo!" Shampoo rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"And leave Ranma-sama in this homely place with the likes of you two? Never!" The female Kuno glared back.

Kasumi cracked her whip. "That's quite enough, you three. You will not spoil this day by insulting each other in front of Lord Ranma!" She narrowed her eyes at them. "Am I understood?"

The fiancées nodded.

"Now, now, let's not get carried away with each other. We still have a castle to take." With that, Ranma floated in the air and flew towards the castle in the distance.

He landed on the top of the castle and began using his powers to transform its appearance into a gothic-styled castle.

"There," He smirked as he added a moat, some turrets, and cannons jutting out of the walls.

The girls marveled at the new castle. "Wait, won't the people notice about that?" Kasumi pointed out.

"If they don't like it, then we'll just simply kill them all. Or torture and subjugate them into our slaves." Ranma smiled.

The fiancées cheered.

Menawhile, Happosai was inside an underwear factory, frolicking in the bra section. "This is paradise!" He shouted. Suddenly, he felt a chill run down his spine.

"What was that evil I felt just now?" The ancient pervert pondered on this for a moment, then shrugged. "It was probably that wasabi acting up again." He resumed his frolicking, not caring.

Dark Ranma had anticipated his enemies would show up and cause chaos. '_Let them come. I will show them my true might!_' he smirked from within.

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Ranma ½. Miss Takahashi owns it.

Ranma was sitting on his new throne, smiling down at his new concubines.

"Man, this is the best thing I've ever done," he sighed as Shampoo nuzzled his arm, Ukyou clinging to his right.

"Lord Ranma, I bring great news." Kasumi walked into the throne room. "Your army has arrived."

"My army?" Ranma repeated. '_I have brought most of my minions to assist you in any way possible. Just in case if some of your friends try to take away your prizes._' Dark Ranma's voice echoed.

"Gee, thanks. But I'd rather fight them off myself, if it's all the same to you." Ranma replied.

'_Very well. I leave those fools to you then._' Dark Ranma laughed evilly as Ranma stood up and donned his cloak.

Mousse had finally arrived in Osaka, looking around for signs of his hated rival. "Ranma! Where are you?" He shouted.

"Right here, Moose-breath." POW! Mousse was sent flying across the street as he landed hard on the asphalt.

"What the hell? Ranma, is that you?" Mousse stammered in shock.

"I'm not Ranma anymore," The pig-tailed warrior smirked. "You can call me The Demon Overlord!"

Mousse stared in horror as Ranma generated a black ki ball in his hands. "This is goodbye, Duck boy. DARKNESS FLASH!"

Mousse let out a scream as he perished in the black light. "And now for Kuno…" Ranma turned to the direction of the bumbling samurai.

Kuno, in the meantime, was looking around for his pigtailed girl. "Saotome! Where are you, you fiend?"

"Hello, Kuno-senpai." Ranma tapped his shoulder and smiled. "FOUL DEMON!" The deranged kendoka drew out his bokken. "You dare show your face in my sights?"

"Yes," Ranma cracked his knuckles. "I do dare."

Kuno let out a cry and charged at Ranma, not knowing that Ranma had something nasty planned for him.

"DEMON'S GATE!" Ranma summoned a large black hole, swallowing Kuno up. "Two down, more to go." He snickered as he teleported back to his castle.

The JSDF were having an emergency meeting. "What the hell is happening in Osaka? The castle's been transformed, there's a strange kid calling himself the Demon King!" One of the officials yelled.

"I heard he used to be one of those troublemaking fighters in Nerima." Another said.

"You mean he's the ringleader of the NWC?" a third shouted.

The hall exploded in roars and accusations. It wasn't long before someone decided to put a stop to it.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" A woman's voice rang out. Everyone quieted down and stared at the owner of the voice.

The woman had long, blonde hair and a curvy figure and well-endowed assets to boot. "We won't get anywhere by fighting each other, gentlemen. I have the solution to your problems."

"Who the hell are you?" An officer demanded.

"My name is Misaki Ririsu," The blonde smiled. "And I am the only one that can stop this Demon King…"

Who is Ririsu? And how does she fit into all of this? Will Ranma finally meet his match? Find out next chapter!

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Ranma. Miss Takahashi owns it.

Ranma was lying on his bed, his fiancées surrounding him. "Ranchan…" Ukyou purred.

"Airen…" Shampoo giggled.

"Ranma-sama…" Kodachi murmured.

They were exhausted after an intense round of lovemaking. Ranma had surprised them by giving Shampoo and Ukyou extreme fingering while making Kodachi go cross-eyed as he fucked her silly.

"Lord Ranma," Kasumi entered the bedroom with a serious look on her face. "We have a problem."

"What now?" Ranma snapped. "It better not be Pop again." Genma had traveled to Osaka to find Ranma.

Once again, he tried to reason with him and Kasumi to come back to Nerima and get him to marry the new and improved Akane.

Of course, that was a stupid idea and Ranma sent him blasting off again. Cologne had also paid a visit and demanded that Ranma break off his engagements to Ukyou and Kodachi and move with her to China with Shampoo.

Ranma would have none of it and warned her that if she ever tried to pull something like this again, he would send his army to China and wipe out the Joketsuzoku.

"Who is it now, Kasumi?"

"It's the JSDF."

Ranma grimaced. "The army. I knew it would be a matter of time." He turned around and went on the PA.

"_All units! I repeat, All units! Prepare for battle! This is not a drill, I repeat, This is not a drill!_"

Soldiers in black armor hopped inside black fighter jets and tanks and drove out of the castle.

"Damn it." Ranma stood up and put on his custom made military uniform. "I have to lead the troops. Kasumi, look after the girls."

Kasumi pulled out a sawed-off shotgun and cocked it. "Yes, Lord Ranma."

Meanwhile, The JSDF was sitting nearby the castle. The civilians had been evacuated.

Ririsu was wearing a red dress with floral patterns on it. "Sergeant, what's going on?"

"Well, ma'am, we believe that the terrorist has an army of his own inside Osaka Castle." The young officer explained.

"So he's finally made his move," Ririsu smirked. "Sergeant, I want you to set something up…"

Ranma's army was now moving in full force as they headed towards the JSDF. "ALL RIGHT! I WANT EVERYONE TO HOLD POSITION UNTIL I GIVE THE SIGNAL!"

Ranma looked upon from his horse. "Those fools have no idea what they're dealing with." He scanned around and saw Ririsu in the crowd.

"Who's that?" Suddenly, Dark Ranma's voice echoed in his mind. '_OH SHIT! It's her!_'

"Her?"

'_Ririsu, my ex! She used to be my tactician until I fired her. Now she wants revenge upon me._'

"Well, thanks a lot." Ranma grumbled as he watched the JSDF advance. "CHARGE!" His army lunged forward in retaliation.

With that, the fierce war had begun.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Ranma ½ . Miss Takahashi owns it.

Ranma shouted out as Ririsu ordered the guards to shoot at the flying archers. "FIRE!"

Ramna grimaced as he barked out orders to his horsemen to charge at the soldiers. '_I don't think this is working,_' Dark Ranma chided.

"Gee, ya think?" Ranma slipped into a fighting pose and charged forwards at the army. He sent bone-breaking punches and kicks, deadly balls of ki at the hapless soldiers.

"Ranma-sama!"

"Ran-chan!"

"Airen!"

Shampoo, Ukyou, and Kodachi jumped into the fray and began to pick off their beloved's enemies. "RETREAT!" One of the soldiers wailed.

"Stand your ground, men!" Ririsu barked.

"It's over, Ririsu, or whoever the hell you are." Ranma stood in front in her, his army standing menacingly behind him.

"Oh, really?" Ririsu snapped her fingers and transformed into a sexy, buxom demoness with bouncing breasts and shapely figure. She wiggled her hips, making her butt jiggle.

The remaining soldiers dropped their jaws and drooled madly. Some of them wolf-whistled.

Ranma blinked. "How am I supposed to compete with that?"

'_Leave that to me…_' Dark Ranma whispered in his mind.

Suddenly, Ranma's body began to change. His muscles swelled and blades erupted from his forearms. His toenails enlongated as his chest and stomach formed some rock-hard abs and pecs.

Wings erupted from his back and his eyes began to glow a bright blue. Demon-Ranma roared into the sky. He was born at last.

Kasumi was watching from the castle as she masturbated to his appearance. "So manly…" She moaned.

Demon-Ririsu arched an eyebrow. "I'm not surprised. You haven't used that form in years." She went into a battle stance. "Come on. Let's do this."

Demon-Ranma growled and lunged at her, claws extended. The final fight was about to begin!

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Ranma. Rumiko Takashashi owns the series, as well as Fuji TV, Kitty Films.

Demon-Ranma dug his claws into Demon-Ririsu's shoulder, causing her to flinch. Demon-Ririsu responded by kicking him in the groin, then smacking him in the face. Demon-Ranma staggered for a moment, then unleashed a huge energy beam upon her, hoping to send her to hell.

"Pathetic! Is this the limit of your powers?" Demon-Ririsu laughed as she deflected it towards the Osaka Tower, turning it into scrap.

"YOU BITCH!" Ukyou tried to run towards her, but Shampoo and Kodachi held her back. "Let me go!" She thrashed in their grip, trying to break free.

"Not happening!" Shampoo shouted.

"Control yourself, stupid girl!" Kodachi snapped.

"Ririsu, you just made a big mistake." Demon-Ranma unleashed another energy beam, turning the soldiers into ash. "And now, you're next." He charged at Demon-Ririsu with a punch aimed at her head.

Demon-Ririsu just side-stepped the attack and stabbed Demon-Ranma in the chest, drawing blood. "URK!"

"RAN-CHAN!"

"RANMA-SAMA!"

"AIREN!"

"_Damn... I didn't think Ririsu could be this skilled and powerful... I gotta finish this fast!" _Demon-Ranma growled as he grabbed Demon-Ririsu's arm and chopped it off. Demon-Ririsu hissed in pain as she grabbed her stump. "Bastard!"

"Time to finish this once and for all!" Demon-Ranma pulled out a bottle and sucked Demon-Ririsu inside. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAANMMAAAAA!" Ririsu shrieked as she was sucked inside. Demon-Ranma then threw the bottle beyond the night sky, never to be seen again.

5 years later...

Ranma and his harem was watching their children playing with each other in the ruined city of Osaka.

"Airen, I so happy with you..." Shampoo giggled, clinging to Ranma's arm.

"What are you saying? I'm more happier than you are!" Kodachi smirked smugly, clinging to Ranma's other arm.

"You two can't even compare my joy with me and Ranchan!" Ukyou frowned at them as she sat in Ranma's lap.

Kasumi sighed. Those three were like children sometimes. She wondered how her family was doing without her presence around...

In Nerima...

Akane and Ryoga were happily married with two kids, and Nabiki was running her own business firm called, "Tendou Industries". Soun and Genma couldn't be happier, especially when the latter convinced Nodoka to adopt Ryoga as their son. But everything always had a dark side to it.

Ryoga had finally regained his sense of direction, but he also gained a drinking problem as well, and constantly abused Akane when he was drunk, and Akane couldn't defend herself due to her anger management. Also, Nabiki may had finally gotten a business of her own, but unfortunately, it wasn't enough to pay the taxes and damage repairs, and she was forced to sell her body to keep the Tendou Dojo from being seized by greedy landowners.

Soun and Genma still had their bar tabs to deal with and thanks to Ranma's rampage in Osaka, the court saw fit to see them work their debts off in community service.

Back to Osaka...

"Airen... Let's play..." The chinese Amazon tugged at his arm.

"Not without me!" Kodachi joined in.

"And me!" Ukyou added.

"Girls, Girls! You can have all the fun you need! I got all the time in the world..." Ranma laughed as he took his concubines into his chamber.

"_My work here is done..._" Dark Ranma's voice soon faded from his mind as Ranma began his intense sexual session with his girls...

The end.


End file.
